Rompiendo Limites
by God Love Me
Summary: Cuando era pequeña, le gustaba subirse en una silla y observar desde la ventana de su extensa habitación hacia la lejanía, ver como el sol se ponía todas las tardes, pero... DRAMIONE...
1. Capitulo 1

Rompiendo Limites

Cuando era pequeña, le gustaba subirse en una silla y observar desde la ventana de su extensa habitación hacia la lejanía, ver como el sol se ponía todas las tardes, pero sobre todo; le encantaba ver esos colores mezclándose con los altos arboles de su extenso jardín. Ver como esos árboles majestuosos se alzaban entre los rayos naranjas rojizos que el sol dejaba ver caída ya la tarde. Así podía pasar extensos minutos; porque su pequeña alma abandonada su diminuto cuerpo y corría libre entre los enormes arboles que se alzaban majestuosamente. Rápidamente volvía a su realidad, y se sentía encerrada en su hermosa pero fría casa. Y no fría por falta de calor, sino por falta de libertad.

Hermione Granger vivía encerrada en su casa con sus Padres, a los cuales no solía ver casi nunca ya que siempre estaban afuera trabajando, la pequeña solo tenía por compañía al silencio, y a aquel reflejo del espejo alto de su recamara, con el cual podía reír por horas porque le había sentir un tanto menos sola. Con sus cabellos castaño y sus hermosos ojos siempre contemplaba con gozo las decoraciones que complementaban su casa. Con solo siete años de edad, permanecía triste y sola vagando por su extenso hogar, por lo cual prefería sentarse en la silla reclinable a observar a aquella otra joven del espejo, la cual la miraba con una tristeza singular, Hermione la consideraba su mejor amiga, era la única persona en ese lugar que le ponía algo de atención.

Pero no siempre se puede tener siete años y a medida que crecía, su inteligencia e ingenio la hacía ir mas allá; ya no se sentaba a mirar el frondoso jardín, ya su alma no vagaba vertiginosamente entre los árboles. Ahora solo se sentaba en la biblioteca y leía libros sin parar. Pocas veces se contemplaba en el espejo…ahora sabia que aquella a la que había considerado su amiga no era otra que ella misma, no era otra cosa que su reflejo. Ahora sabia que aquella por la cual había sentido pena no era otra más que el triste reflejo de su desolado cuerpo. SI bien ahora sus ilusiones se habían roto y su inocencia ya estaba algo quebrada, pero seguía conservando cierta hermosura en sus inocentes ojos.

En dos semanas cumpliría los diecisiete, nunca había ido a la escuela, sabía leer y escribir gracias a sus padres que le habían inculcado y todo lo demás que había aprendido era causa de los múltiples libros que había leído. Y si por lo menos pudiese salir a observar de cerca los arboles quizás eso le regresaría algo de su ilusión perdida, tal vez así su sonrisa extraviada regresaría a su rostro y sus ojos encontrarían su tan ansiada elegancia.

Sentada en la biblioteca estaba cuando un suave "Buenas Tardes" la sorprendió, levanto la vista del enorme libro que le cubría, con curiosidad miro hacia delante y contemplo con tranquilidad a la mujer que yacía de pie en aquel portal de la puerta, su madre, con una piel tan morena como la de ella misma y con unos bucles bien formados que llamaban la atención de mucha gente; tan distintos a los bucles poco elegantes que llenaban la cabeza de la joven de dieciséis años.

-Hola, madre.- saludo volviendo su vista a libro.

-La cena esta lista, si quieres venir a comer.- le anuncio su madre girando el rostro hacia la puerta y tarareando con sus dedos en la pulida madera.

-Madre, ya sé que quiero para mi cumpleaños.- anuncio Hermione mordiendo el borde inferior de su labio.

-¿Qué cosa será?- pregunto la mujer mayor algo curiosa.

- Quiero que me lleves afuera. – anuncio la joven y levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de su madre.

…..

Tiempo Presente (5 Años después)

"Nadie puede opinar lo que no le toco vivir." (B.E)

Muchas veces lo que mas anhelamos puede convertir nuestras vidas en una pesadilla. Deberías tener en cuenta lo que deseamos, pensar primero en las consecuencias que se pueden desatar gracias a un simple deseo. Que iba a saber Hermione que desear salir afuera ocasionaría el peor de los momentos, o por lo menos en su mente siempre había creído que había sido todo producto de su deseo aunque hoy en día tenía claro que era algo que ocurriría aun cuando ella siguiese encerrada entre las paredes de su hogar.

-Ronald, necesito el arma numero 30, con una mejoración que he pensado hacerle tendremos un arma 40% más eficiente que las de nuestro enemigo. – le hablo Hermione al pelirrojo que estaba recostado de una pared junto a otros jóvenes.

Ronald Weasley, el penúltimo hijo del Jefe del área Norte, privilegiado por ser hijo del sargento, sino pasaría a ser un simple peón entre muchos peones. El joven de pálido rostro siempre tenía una sonrisa despreocupada en sus labios y a Hermione le causaba enojo observarlo. Weasley solía ser el típico niño mimado, su padre lo había puesto por jefe de una tropa, aun cuando Hermione sabía que él no tenía la suficiente valentía como para ocupar tal puesto, debería estar entre los montones del área.

-El arma se ha perdido en territorio enemigo.- le informo Weasley acomodándose un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja.

- ¿Por qué no has mandado a alguien a por él?- interrogo ella cruzando sobre su pecho sus manos.

-Puedes ir tu si tanta prisa tienes.- dijo con un tono de burla y levantándose del suelo.

Hermione descruzo sus manos y en un rápido movimiento saco la daga que estaba en el ancho bolsillo de su pantalón y se abalanzo hacia el pelirrojo, lo pego a la pared y le coloco la daga en el cuello. Los ojos miel se habían oscurecido a base del enojo y los azules de Weasley sorprendidos yacían abiertos.

-¿Olvidas quien es la jefa de esta área? – le interrogo Hermione sin apartar la daga.

-No, lo siento.- susurro el pelirrojo con un rasgo temeroso en las silabas de su vos. Hermione lo soltó y de costado miro a los otros jóvenes que temerosos se habían alejado unos metros del lugar donde ellos estaban.

Ronald se acomodo la camisa con coraje, Hermione le lanzo una última mirada y se alejo de donde el pelirrojo estaba a paso rápido. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas en esos cinco años que aun no sabía muy bien cómo organizar los sucesos en su mente.

A medida que caminaba los recuerdos de su vida encerrada le pasaban por la mente, ahora extrañaba pasar la tarde leyendo un viejo libro en soledad, extrañaba mirar con tranquilidad los arboles majestuosos que se veían desde su cuarto; se podría decir que, hasta de cierta manera, hasta extrañaba ese reflejo triste que veía en su espejo…extrañaba esa amiga inexistente que había creado en su niñez deprimente.

Hace cinco años, justo el día de su cumpleaños número diecisiete se había desatado la guerra entre EEUU del Norte y EEUU del sur. Ella no lo había entendido en un inicio había creído que solo era mala suerte, pero no, esa guerra se había estado arrastrando desde años atrás…nadie entendió nunca el porqué y Hermione no era la excepción solo sabía que ahora cada cual tenía su límite y que las muertes aumentaban de forma magistral.

Hace un año habían acontecido los peores sucesos, sus padre habían muerto, al igual que su novio Cedric Desde ahí Hermione no sonreía, aun a pesar de sus problemas, sus padres y el habían sido el único motivo por el cual Hermione

Ahora solo esperaba que el tiempo pasase, que avanzase y terminase su terrible historia, claramente ella no sabía que su historia mal armada estaba a punto de dar un giro enorme entorno de sí misma…

...

Dios Bendiga a todo el que lee!  
>Espero les haya gustado!<p> 


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola!

Pauli Jean Malfoy: Me alegra que la temática te haya agrado y espero que sea igual hasta el final. Besos

Aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo, aunque seria mas bien como un primero porque el anterior fue mas un Prologo.

.

.

.

Capitulo 2

Había sido hace tanto tiempo, pero seguía igual de fresco en la mente de Hermione, había sido el mismo día de su cumpleaños. Su madre se había negado a deseo en un inicio, pero luego había accedido a dejarle salir el día de su cumpleaños. Aquella hermosa mañana el sol se veía más claro que de costumbre y las esponjosas nubes blancas parecían besar el cielo con extrema delicadeza, algunos pajarillo se detenían en los arboles cercanos a la casa de la castaña y cantaban con alegría singular.

Hermione se levanto muy temprano, con una sonrisa peculiar curvando sus labios, se coloco su mejor vestido y con una sonrisa se había sentado en su cama a esperar el ansiado momento. Aquella sonrisa era distinta, nueva, brillaba con un brillo peculiar y parecía que nada ni nadie podría apagarla. Al fin conocería el mundo exterior, eso que estaba más allá de los límites de su jardín, más allá de su polvorienta biblioteca… "El mundo real" como solía ella llamarle; una emoción y un miedo se agolpaban en su pecho de manera vertiginosa, tan solo quería gritar de emoción.

Cuando salió de la casa, y piso suelo nuevo, su corazón dio un salto; y al oler aquel aroma tan distinto impregnar sus fosas nasales su alma se regocijo. El afuera era algo tan precioso, sentía que el corazón le latía rápidamente en el pecho; por un instante pensó que no podría resistir tanta emoción. Subió al auto con sus padres, sus inocentes ojos observan curiosos todo lo que aparecía ante ellos. No pasó mucho tiempo en el BMW de sus padres, pronto hubieron bajado en la plaza, claro que Hermione no sabía bien lo que era una plaza en ese entonces.

Al bajar, sus ojos se iluminaron ante la vista de gente nueva, los niños que corrían de un lado a otro, los perros que paseaban por entre la gente, los adolecentes riendo en las esquinas; ante los ojos de la castaña todo aquello representaba una interrogante. Porque ella siempre había pensado que, todos los niños y jóvenes estaban encerrados en sus casas por cuestiones de seguridad, pero ahora, ahora sabía que no era del todo cierta su hipótesis.´

-Ya no es una niña.- escucho Hermione que su padre susurro a su madre y lo observo por un segundo pero dejando eso por no importante fijo su vista nuevamente en su alrededor. Sus jóvenes ojos corrían de rincón en rincón, de árbol en árbol, su corazón seguía dando saltos emotivos, como cuando alcanzas ese sueño que creías inalcanzable. Pero…ese sueño ya alcanzado comenzaba a deshacerse rápidamente, como un papel arrojado al fuego que no tarda mucho en consumirse.

La gente comenzaba a correr de un lado a otro con frenesí, era tanta la rapidez de las personas que tropezaron varias veces con Hermione logrando sacar un gesto algo inquieto en la castaña, que aun cuando no comprendía la situación había llegado a pensar que era algo normal en el mundo de afuera.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto el Sr. Granger sujetando a su esposa de la mano.

-No lo sé.- fue la única contestación que Hermione le escucho susurrar a su madre.

-Vamos hay que regresar a casa.- susurro Granger empujando suavemente a su esposa e hija pero un ¡Bum! Retumbo en toda la plaza logrando que el humo inundase el lugar e impidiese la clara visión.

-¡Nos atacan!- grito un hombre de rojos cabellos corriendo mientras sujetaba con una de sus manos a una joven de la edad de Hermione y tiraba de ella para que corriese.

Hermione realmente ya comenzaba a experimentar algo de temor y no creía que eso que ocurría fuese lo normal, su pecho se había apretado y ella se había sujetado con fuerza a su madre; la cual la había sujetado fuertemente de la muñeca y luego la había echo correr tras ella, quien seguía al hombre de rojos cabellos que con anterioridad había gritado.

Y así se había desatado la guerra entre América del Norte y América del Sur. Una de las potencias más grandes del mundo dividida ahora contra sí misma…

…..

Hermione despertó sobresaltada, bañada en sudor y con un dolor de cabeza pinchándole continuamente en las cienes, aun después de cinco años ese sueño la seguía atormentando como el primer día. Había deseado tanto ser libre que, en realidad no se había percatado de que, ser libre, puede no ser lo mejor del mundo.

-Hermione.- escucho una voz tras la puerta de su habitación, se sentó en la cama, reconocería esa vos en cualquier sitio.

-Pasa Ginny.- dijo levantándose.

-Escuche que mandaste un grupo a por los informes.- comento la de rojos cabellos y piel pálida llena de pecas.

-Ginny Weasley era la hija menor del líder de toda el área Norte, era la misma que años atrás había sido arrastrado por su padre para que se ocultase. Y a ese padre de ella le habían seguido los padre de la castaña, por lo cual se conocían de ya hace algún tiempo y habían forjado una sólida amistad.

-Si, lo he mandado. ¿Por? – interrogó la castaña sentándose nuevamente en su cama, la otra la acompaño sentándose en uno de los bordes.

-Padre ha negado la orden, dice que es muy arriesgado. Y…quiere hablar contigo.- le informo Ginny con algo de seriedad.

-¿Se ha molestado?- pregunto con temor Hermione.

-No, solo que Ronald le ha dicho que le restas autoridad frente a los que están bajo su mando. – contesto la pelirroja.

-El me resta autoridad a mí que soy superior a él. – comento con enojo Hermione levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia el baño.

-Te creo, conozco a mi hermano.- dijo tranquilamente Ginny.

-Pero sigue siendo tu hermano.- susurro Hermione cerrando la puerta del baño.

-Sí, eso es cierto, pero sabes que papa te quiere como a una hija.- grito Ginny recostándose en la cama.

De respuesta la de pelos rojos solo escucho un silencio y el agua cayendo de la ducha, pasaron minutos y el único sonido que embargo la habitación fue precisamente ese: el del agua que caía de la ducha. Hasta que esta se apago, ante el nuevo silencio Ginny espero adquirir entonces una respuesta, pero por los próximos cinco minutos solo adquirió mas silencio…y al final, cuando se levanto de la cama, escucho un sollozo. Ante esto, camino al baño y al abrir la puerta encontró a su amiga sentada en el suelo llorando.

-Todo estará bien.- susurro Ginny sentándose a su lado y abrazando a la que lloraba abrazada a sus propias piernas.

-Aun así…el no es mi padre.- susurro Hermione con lagrimas bajando de sus ojos.

-No pienses en eso.- susurro la de rojos cabellos sin dejar de abrazarla.

Aun cuando Hermione no había pasado en realidad mucho tiempo con sus padres en su terrible infancia, los cuatro años que paso con ellos en medio de la guerra habían logrado que el amor que antes sentía creciese mucho más; y ver cómo le habían arrebatado a sus padres había sido un golpe muy duro. Aun hoy en día era como un oscuro hueco en su pecho que lograba hacer que ella se redujese a nada.

-Necesito estar sola.- Susurro Hermione cerrando los ojos.

-¿Sabes que cuentas conmigo?- le pregunto Ginny levantándose del suelo, la otra asintió y Ginny salió del baño y camino fuera del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de ella y con una lágrima resbalando por sus mejillas con rapidez…perdiéndose en el suelo.

Y Hermione se quedo en el baño largo tiempo, algunas lagrimas morían tristemente en sus labios y otras, algo mas rebeldes e inquietas, se atrevían a seguir bajando por su mandíbula hasta ir a parar en la suave tela de su pantalón. Si bien Hermione sabía que tenía a la familia de Ginny pero seguía siendo solo eso…la familia de Ginny…no la suya. La castaña estuvo sentada en el suelo un buen rato, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada sobre la fría pared de losetas, si tan solo apareciese de la nada un nuevo motivo por el cual seguir adelante con esa triste vida que llevaba…

Algo cansada de sus propias cavilaciones se levanto del suelo y salió del baño colocándose por encima de su ropa un chaleco grueso y su daga en el bolsillo del pantalón. Al salir el sol apenas podía deslumbrarse entre las nubes, debería ser aun muy temprano en la mañana pero podía observase cierta claridad en los cielos y un tono azul no tan claro como el del medio día pero no tan oscuro como en la noche; debían ser las cuatro y cuarto de la mañana, ellos solían desertar temprano para cambiar de guardia, Hermione encamino sus pasos a la caseta del Sr. Weasley.

Granger era privilegiada por vivir en la misma área que los Weasley en realidad, al ser América del norte tan grande se habían dividido en sectores y cada sector tenía su líder, y el líder principal era Weasley.

Hermione se detuvo frente a la puerta de caoba y toco varias veces, luego en silencio espero alguna respuesta. Se escucho un movimiento dentro del cuarto, lo cual Hermione tomo como un aviso de que Weasley se había levantado de la cama, segundos más tarde la puerta se abrió y se asomo una cara redonda y pálida con unos ojos cansados.

-Señor Weasley.- saludo con respeto Hermione.

-Hermione, pasa.- le invito el hombre entrado en edad saliéndose de en medio de la puerta y cediéndole el paso.

-Me aviso Ginny que querías hablar conmigo.- le explico Hermione atravesando la puerta y escuchando como Weasley cerraba tras de sí esta misma.

-Si, Ronald hablo conmigo.- le dijo el dejándose caer sobre una silla y pasando sus manos por su cabello.

-Sé que no debí…- comenzó a disculparse la castaña pero fue interrumpida.

-Conozco a Ron, sé que no es fácil; pero te pido que lo sobrelleves, necesito tu ayuda Hermione. Me entere de lo del arma numero treinta. Haremos una búsqueda para hallarla, pero cada cosa a su tiempo...- le dijo el hombre con tono amable y tomando un sorbo de su vaso de agua.

-Entiendo, yo sobrellevare a Ronald.- contesto la castaña.

-Sabes que no es malo, solo algo aniñado.- le dijo Arthur sonriendo a lo que Hermione se limito a asentir con algo de seriedad, aunque muy en el fondo sabia que el hombre mayor tenía razón.

-También te mande a llamar porque he mandado al escuadrón seis a dar una vuelta por los limites y quiero que los acompañes.- siguió hablando el hombre.

-Claro, iré allá.- declaro la joven.

-Entonces ve, salen en treinta minutos.- le sonrió Arthur, y Hermione asintió y con un movimiento de cabeza salió de la caseta de Arthur rumbo al sector seis que se encontraba a unos veinticinco minutos de distancia.

A medida que conducía hacia allá su mente había comenzado a hacer un recorrido por las cosas antes ocurridas, por los recuerdos de un pasado no muy lejano, por momentos ya pasados y de los cuales ella no deseaba acordarse; esos momentos que se arremolinaban en su mente sin un orden realmente exacto, solo con unos sentimientos tan deprimentes y solitarios como ellos solos. Toda su vida se había reducido siempre a soledad y tristeza y cuando al fin Cedric había desecho esos tristes sentimientos…la misma vida había vuelto a enterrarla en lo profundo de ellos.

Si tan solo pudiese adquirir una nueva forma de sonreír…pero eso se veía a la distancia como un punto que no podría ser, como un sueño inalcanzable que jamás y nunca podría alcanzar.

"La oscuridad no puede conducirte fuera de la oscuridad:

Solo la luz puede hacer eso.

El odio no puede conducirte fuera del odio:

Solo el amor puede hacer eso."

Martin Luther King JR.

...

-Te dejare ir, pero, no vuelvas a cruzar los límites.- susurro Hermione.

-No me dejes ir, porque volveré a cruzarlos.- le respondió con una sonrisa altanera el joven.

...

Dios les bendiga mucho!

Espero les guste


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola!

Pauli Jean Malfoy: En verdad que si, la historia de Hermione es bastante triste; haha quizás después cambis de opinión respecto al personaje de Ronald XD;; Pss que bueno que me sigas hasta el fina, espero no decepcionarte. Besos!

Capitulo 3

Recostada de un árbol la castaña esperaba pacientemente que todos los integrantes que fuesen a la revisión estuviesen listos. Llevaba apenas unos cuatro minutos esperando, pero ya comenzaba a desesperar, ya quería regresar a su cuarto y lanzarse a dormir en la acolchonada cama. Si bien la castaña tenia algunos amigos en el sector seis, podría decirse que no tenia de que quejarse, pero no deseaba en ese momento estar allí. Solo quería arrojarse a la cama y pensar por lo que le restaba de día. Pero al parecer su vida nunca estaba completamente de acuerdo con sus deseos.

-Hola, castaña. – le saludo Harry, podría decirse que uno de sus mejores amigos.

Harry Potter, se habían conocido hace unos tres años y con el pasar del tiempo habían forjado una amistad muy sólida. Harry era huérfano, había sido adoptado por los Longbottong, sus padres habían muerto en un incendio y por misericordia divina Harry había sobrevivido, apenas tenía seis años de edad cuando eso. El pelinegro de verdes ojos era de los pocos del área Norte que no le encontraba motivos a la guerra, era un soñador, a los ojos de Hermione. Harry siempre decía que algún día la guerra llegaría a su fin y todo volvería a ser como era antes, claramente a Hermione le parecía que eso era un sueño imposible, un deseo que el pelinegro jamás vería cumplido.

-Hola, Harry.- le saludo con una sonrisa Hermione.

-Es bueno contar con tu presencia aquí.- comento el pelinegro ubicándose junto a Hermione.

-Si, Arthur me envió.- susurro Hermione con sus ojos perdidos en el sol que recién se dignaba a comenzar a salir.

-¿Vendrá Ginny también?- interrogo curioso Harry.

-No lo creo, Arthur no me menciono que la fuese a enviar.- susurro con una sonrisa picara la castaña, a sus ojos Harry estaba completa y absolutamente enamorado de la pelirroja heredera; aunque lo visible a los ojos humanos no es siempre la realidad.

-Hola Mione. ¿Y Ginny? - interrumpió Neville Longbottong sonriendo y acomodándose el grueso chaleco en el cual cargaba su pistola.

-Al parecer su papa no quiso enviarla esta vez.- le contesto Harry acomodándose el rebelde cabello en un vano intento de parecer algo peinado, Hermione observo el cambio en el rostro de Neville y arrugo el gesto, debía ser su mente que le hacía pensar que ante ese comentario Neville había entristecido.

-Creo que el grupo ya está listo.- susurro Harry mirando por encima del hombro de Neville al grupo de unas quince personas que a lo lejos ya habían comenzado a caminar hacia los autos.

-¿No iremos andando?- interrogo sorprendida Hermione.

-Tenía entendido que si, iré a preguntarle a Sirius.- le dijo un confundido Harry y echo a correr hacia un hombre de espeso cabello que comenzaba a adentrarse en su auto, Hermione los observo mientras hablaban y luego miro a Neville.

-¿Y tu novia?- le pregunto Hermione enderezándose y acomodando su camisa.

-Desapareció hace dos semanas.- susurro Neville, sus ojos se cristalizaron de un momento a otro y la vos se le escucho rasposa, pareciese que se había formado un ambiente tenso alrededor de ellos. Los ojos de la castaña se expandieron sorprendidos, no hubiese esperado algo como eso. ¿Lavender desaparecida? ¿Por qué no habían informado?

-¿Cómo? Pero…Arthur no me dijo nada.- el rostro de Hermione se había salido completamente de su semblante de habitual seriedad.

-Si, es que…Arthur no lo sabe.- susurro Neville bajando la mirada.

-Pero…- Hermione recién comenzaba a formularse preguntas en su veloz mente cuando Harry la interrumpió abruptamente.

-iremos caminando, un error de comunicación. Comenzamos la inspección desde aquí.- les informo el pelinegro mirándoles algo curioso al ver los rostros de ambos.

-SI, vamos…Neville, hablamos más tarde.- y lanzo una mirada a Longbottong antes de echar a andar con rapidez.

-¿Sucedió algo? – le pregunto con curiosidad Harry a Neville.

-No, nada, lo de Lavender.- le explico Neville.

-¡Oh! ¿le contaste?- pregunto Harry con un gesto de preocupación, a lo que Neville se limito a un lento asentimiento.

El camino hasta la "línea limite" era un tanto largo, pero la mayoría de las veces lo hacían caminando, debían revisar los rincones porque si algún individuo del área Sur atravesaba el limite, lo más lejos que podría llegar seria el sector seis. Era el sector más cercano a la "línea limite" y por tanto el mas vigilantes que tenia, por prevención claramente.

Habíase dividido el equipo de revisión en grupos de tres y comenzado a revisar cada cual por un camino distinto. Hermione, Harry y Neville claramente habían formado un grupo, y se habían ido a revisar la zona más apegada al área de los basureros industriales. Casi nunca había nada en esos lugares por lo cual Hermione había permitido a su mente irse a recorrer por los viejos tiempos, además no necesitaba estar del todo consciente para hacer esa revisión, no ocurría un incidente desde hace tres meses. Desde que habían asesinado a cuatro personas del bando enemigo. Hermione tenía la certeza de que ninguno de ellos entraría a sus territorios por un tiempo. Por lo cual, su mente se desconecto de su cuerpo, y su alma comenzó a viajar libre por los rincones, mientras su cuerpo solitario y abandonado se encargaba de revisar con precisión el lugar mandado.

…

El cielo oscuro los cubría, las estrellas rebeldes se atrevían a brillar en medio de aquel pañuelo negro y la luna pálida trataba de encubrir su felicidad al ver que aquella noche dos jóvenes enamorados se habían decidido por acompañarla en su solitaria travesía. Bajo aquel manto estrellado, Hermione y Cedric se habían recostado en la mojada hierba a buscarle formas a las estrellas.

-Mira, aquellas de allá forman la constelación de la Osa Mayor.- le decía Cedric sonriendo.

-Y aquellas forman un oso.- le decía Hermione.

-No parece un oso.- se burlo Cedric dándole un beso en la frente.

-Si lo parece.- rio la otra escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de su amado.

-Ni siquiera tiene forma.- siguió riendo Cedric.

-Te quiero.- susurro de la nada Hermione, logrando que Cedric sacara su vista de las estrellas y la mirara sonriendo.

-También te quiero.- le contesto él y una sonrisa asomo en sus labios.

-No sé qué haría si…- comenzó a decir Hermione, pero Cedric callo sus palabras colocando un dedo en sus labios.

-Nada va a pasar.- le dijo Cedric y sonrió…y se acerco a darle un beso…

….

- Hermione. Allá, detrás de aquellos arbustos, alguien se esconde.- le susurro Harry al oído sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Vete por el área clausurada de los policías. Lo atraparemos en los zafacones.- le susurro Hermione observando a la persona que se movía en dirección a los zafacones, y saco de su daga y echo a correr hacia allí.

Su corazón le latía en la boca, siempre le ocurría eso al tener su daga entre sus manos, porque al final no quería matar a nadie. Solo deseaba ser libre, solo deseaba que la guerra terminase, aunque sabia que eso era un sueño que no se vería cumplido pero; que un sueño no pueda cumplirse no impide que dejes de soñar.

Hermione lo siguió hasta los zafacones, era un callejón sin salida, jamás podría escapar.

-No tienes a donde ir.- le dijo Hermione, el joven se detuvo dándole la espalda, era un tanto más alto que Hermione y de cabellera rubia; estaba vestido con una capa gruesa que lo cubría por completo desde los hombros hasta los tobillos.

El joven se dio la vuelta y miro a la castaña a los ojos fijamente, Hermione se quedo sorprendida ante aquel gris tan peculiar, pero no reflejo nada en su exterior, solo siguió sosteniendo su daga hacia aquel muchacho. El la miraba fijamente, desde donde estaba, la castaña podía ver como el pelirrubio respiraba por la boca a causa de la recién carrera que había emprendido y como sus ojos buscaban por el lugar alguna vía de escape, no fijándose en la puerta que pegada a una pared de ladrillos yacía cerrada.

El no contesto nada ante lo que Hermione había dicho, lo cual a Hermione la tenia intrigada. La castaña dio un paso hacia él, y él dio un paso hacia atrás. Hermione diviso en sus ojos un fuego que jamás había visto en alguien, un espíritu aventurero y libre que le gritaba que no podría detenerlo. La respiración por un momento se le detuvo y por un segundo abrió y cerró los ojos; pero en esas milésimas de segundos, en las cuales cerró los ojos, sintió unos brazos que la sujetaban con fuerza. Abrió los ojos y vio que el joven la sujetaba; de cerca aquellos grises ojos se veían más hermosos que a la distancia pero aun así Hermione trato de zafarse.

-Deberías estar un poco mas alerta.- le dijo el joven sonriendo petulante, y esa sonrisa logro que Hermione se llenara de coraje.

-No tienes a donde escapar.- le dijo la castaña sonriendo con burla.

-Tú me ayudaras a escapar.- le contesto el pelirrubio.

-Tendrías que matarme.- le reto Hermione.

-Entonces no podre escapar; no mato mujeres.- le respondió el sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella, y por un instante Hermione se perdió en sus ojos. Y esos ojos le hablaron a su alma, y en esta algo se transformo, y sintió que algo cambiaba en su corazón. Esas milésimas de segundos en los cuales sus ojos se cruzaron lograron que Hermione tomase una decisión inconscientemente.

-Te dejare ir, pero, no vuelvas a cruzar los límites.- susurro Hermione.

-No me dejes ir, porque volveré a cruzarlos.- le respondió con una sonrisa altanera el joven.

-No hagas que me arrepienta. Entra al basurero.- le dijo Hermione empujándolo hacia el zafacón.

-¿Qué?- el rostro del rubio se había transfigurado a uno de extremo asco.

-Qué lindo, el niño no quiere tocar basura.- se burlo Hermione empujándolo; el rubio rio, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír también al escuchar su risa; pero claramente no dejo que el viese que sonreía. Luego lo vio saltar y entrar al zafacón; pero antes de que el joven rubio cerrase la enorme tapa del zafacón se quedo observando a Hermione, logrando que esta se sonrojase.

-Gracias.- le dijo, y cerro la tapa justo cuando Harry y Neville abrían la puerta del edificio.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto Harry confundido.

-No estaba aquí, creo que ha saltado la reja de metal.- dijo Hermione acomodándose el rebelde cabello en un gesto de nerviosismo. Y señalando la reja enorme que estaba al final del callejón, era de metal puro y lo suficiente alta como para hacer casi imposible una huida…en su punto más elevado poseía unas espigas que se encargarían de sacarle más que una simple cortadura al que se atreviese a escalar.

-Es casi imposible…- susurro Neville incrédulo.

-¿Revisaste los zafacones?- pregunto Harry acercándose a Hermione.

-¡Si!- grito la castaña moviendo nerviosamente el pie derecho.

-Está bien, no hay necesidad de gritar.- le dijo Harry riendo.

-Lo siento, es que no sé qué me pasa.- susurro Hermione.

-Vamos entonces.- le dijo Neville empujando a Harry.

-Yo los alcanzo ahora, voy a revisar el edificio de la policía. ¿Estaba trabada la puerta?- pregunto la castaña.

-Si, he tenido que usar la llave.- le contesto Harry alejándose con Neville.

Hermione asintió y camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y miro hacia adentro en un intento fallido de fingir estar pensando. Cuando Harry y Neville salieron del callejón y por ende de su vista al fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad, recostando su cabeza de la puerta y suspirando. Pasados tres segundos recordó al rubio y corrió al zafacón, abrió la tapa y lo vio recostado bocarriba sobre la basura como si fuese un suave colchón.

-Al parecer disfrutas de tu habitación.- Susurro Hermione levantando una ceja.

-Al parecer te preocupas demasiado por un desconocido…- levanto la ceja el rubio a la vez que se levantaba y con dificultad salía del largo y ancho zafacón. Deteniéndose justo frente a Hermione y mirándola sonriente a los ojos.

-No lo hare dos veces, así que procura que yo no vuelva a encontrarte por estos lares.- le dijo Hermione y dándole una mirada de pies a cabeza echo a andar hacia fuera del callejón, corriendo para alcanzar a Harry y Neville quienes ya se habían alejado bastante.

Detuvo lentamente sus pasos y giro el rostro hacia el callejón…y pudo ver al pelirrubio que escondido tras un árbol la mirada, se le quedo viendo; y el le giño un ojo y luego se escondió tras un arbusto, sabiendo que por allí no volverían a revisar en un tiempo.

-Ojala y puedas salir de aquí.- susurro Hermione antes de llegar a donde Neville y Harry.

Y a la distancia, aun sin Hermione saberlo, el rubio la seguía observando con una sonrisa en sus labios; cuando la castaña se perdió de los ojos del rubio este se dejo caer sobre la suave yerba y observo el cielo esperando que los minutos pasasen y el pudiese pasar nuevamente a su lado sin ser nuevamente puesto en peligro.

"Y justo cuando la Oruga

Pensó que era su final,

Se transformo en Mariposa."

Nos leemos pronto! Dios Les Bendiga!


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola!

Hermy Evans Black: Hey! Que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que te siga gustando cada capítulo un poco mas XD. Besos y que disfrutes el cap.

Pauli Jean Malfoy: Lo importante es que al final lo leíste :D Yo ame que tu amaras el capitulo XD,, de nada por el comentario :) haha si fue un primer encuentro especial ;) haha si te vas a sorprender con lo de Ron XD

Lyli Joanne Granger: Hola! Hahaha hasta ahora no me había percatado de que en un inicio la temática se parecía a la de Rapunzel XD haha coincidencias que surgen XD hahaha y las sorpresas que faltan hahaha. Espero que siga agradándote la historia y nos leemos Lily. :)

Capitulo 4

¿Alguna vez has tenido un sueño? Lo más probable es que si, porque un noventa y nueve porciento de las personas en el mundo han tenido un sueño. Draco Malfoy no es la excepción, desde que era muy pequeño creció agarrado a las faldas de su buena madre, a la cual amaba más que a nadie. Desde que tiene uso de razón su padre siempre ha sido un hombre duro que se esfuerza por hacer realidad todos sus deseos. Cuando era pequeño Malfoy siempre quiso que su papa se sentase con él en el suelo de su habitación a jugar con los carritos que solía siempre regalarle. Pero no siempre uno es un niño y a medida que crecía se percato de que papa no iba a sentarse a jugar con él, y que no podría estar escondido en las faldas de mama para siempre.

Comenzó entonces a salir, a hacer amigos, se forjo de dos grandes compañeros: Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabinni; eran un trió inseparable. Y aun hoy en día lo son. Pero eso no es lo que iba a deciros; Draco creció sujeto a muchas normas, y cuando se desato la guerra, en su apenas adolescencia, no entendió completamente el porqué de los sucesos que ocurrían. Los recuerdos del joven rubio siguen frescos, como si hubiese ayer, los gritos, el llanto…el sufrimiento…la sangre…demasiada sangre.

-¿Llegando Malfoy?- pregunto sonriente Pansy, empujando del hombro al pelirrubio que recién cruzaba los portones de la Mansión Malfoy.

-Salí a dar una vuelta.- le contesto el rubio.

-Tu papa pregunto por ti.- le dijo Pansy acomodándose el cabello tras la oreja.

-¿Para qué me quiere? – interrogo el rubio.´

-¿Crees que me dio explicaciones? Solo pregunto dónde estabas.- le dijo la pelinegra sin mirarle a la cara, contemplando los arboles que se alzaban en el jardín.

-Si, me lo imagino. ¿Y Blaise? – pregunto Draco sorprendido de que su amigo no estuviese con Pansy.

-Se entero de que Fleur iría a la revisión de hoy y decidió ir, ya sabes.- le guiño el ojo Pansy sonriendo.

-Le gusta mucho Fleur.- comento Draco sonriendo.

-Al parecer más de lo que yo misma llegue a imaginar.- le contesto la pelinegra.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa y ambos se detuvieron, se miraron a los ojos y Pansy le sonrió al tiempo que Draco le devolvía la sonrisa. Sonrisas cómplices como esas que se daban de niños, habían atravesado tantas cosas juntos que no tenían que hablarse para entenderse, los silencios entre ellos era casi lo mismo que comenzar a gritarse.

-Ay princesa, me parece que somos tu y yo otra vez.- le dijo Draco acariciándole el rostro.

-¿El príncipe y la plebeya? – interrogo la de negro cabello acariciándole el pelo a su compañero.

-La princesa y el sapo.- le corrigió Draco y ambos rieron en complicidad. Esos viejos nombre que solían usar entre ellos, antes de que Blaise se hiciese amigo de ambos; porque desde un inicio Draco y Pansy habían sido amigos. Pansy era hija de la cocinera de los Malfoy, Draco la quería como una hermana y el papa de Draco la apreciaba lo suficiente como para haberle pagado los estudios en el mismo colegio que a su hijo.

-Debes ir a donde tú papa, creo que es importante lo que quiere decirte.- le dijo Pansy y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha antes de abrir la puerta y perderse tras esta.

Draco suspiro fuertemente, no tenía muchas ganas de ir a hablar con su padre; solían estar en desacuerdo con muchas cosas, y más ahora que su padre quería casarlo…casarlo con la hermana de Fleur; eso sería un desastre, ellos jamás se podrían complementar; eran como el agua y el aceite.

Tras unos segundos afuera, Draco se decidió por abrir la puerta, y al hacerlo…el rostro de aquella bonita castaña se cruzo por su mente y una sonrisa afloro en sus labios mientras caminaba hacia la sala "Pensar que jamás volveré a verla" pensó el rubio y se le borro la sonrisa. Aquellos ojos color miel lo habían impresionado, jamás habíase visto él belleza como aquella, pero claramente no tenían oportunidad siendo de bandos contrarios…ella estaba allá, y Draco acá… ¿Qué futuro podrían tener?

-Draco.- una potente vos retumbo en la casa.

Por su lado, Pansy se adentro en el enorme hogar de los Malfoy hasta llegar a la cocina, solía pasar ratos largos, casi eternos sentada en el taburete frente a la enorme mesa donde su amada madre cocinaba para sus señores. Ratos eternos en los cuales la lista pelinegra se sentaba y dibujaba en su viejo cuaderno cualquier cosa que llegara a su extensa imaginación. Soliase sentarse allí por horas dibujando, a veces deteniéndose unos segundos y comenzaba a ayudar a su madre a preparar la comida; pero eso solía ser en extrañas ocasiones, si bien a la pelinegra no se le daba bien el cocinar y a su madre le enojaba que le echase a perder la comida por causa de algún descuido de su hija menor.

-Pansy, ¿Has visto a Rodolfo? – le interrogo su madre cuando esta arribo en el lugar sentándose en su ya gastado taburete.

-No soy guardia de tu novio.- balbució con algo de desgana la pelinegra, lo suficiente audible como para que se escuchase un murmullo, pero no con el tono suficiente para entender lo que había contestado.

-¿Dijiste?- pregunto la rechoncha mujer de negro cabello y pálida piel, girando un tanto el rostro hacia su hija y levantando una de sus delgadas cejas.

-No lo he visto.- le contesto la pelinegra con algo de desgana jugando con las manzanas que deliciosas y rojas reposaban sobre una canasta bien decorada junto a algunas frutas de distintos colores.

-El patrón quería que fuese a limpiar el auto de inmediato.- le informo su madre volviendo su vista a lo que cocinaba.

-Madre, Zabinni me menciono una revisión que se haría en la tarde; ¿Sabes si cruzaran los limites o es lo de siempre?- interrogo Pansy dándole un mordisco a una de las manzanas y fijándose en la ventana que daba al jardín en la esquina izquierda de cocina.

-Creo que era lo normal, solo una revisión.- contesto la rechoncha mujer sin prestarle atención alguna a la pelinegra que sentada sobre el taburete gastado mordía la roja manzana distraídamente.

Pansy era la menor de la familia Parkinson, tenía a su hermana Shenia a la cual no veía desde el inicio de la guerra, de vez en cuando le preguntaba sobre ella a su madre pero por contestación solo había un incomodo silencio y unos ojos acuosos que la miraban sin contestación y con tristeza. Pansy jamás entendía aquella respuesta sin expresión pero no insistía en el tema por evitar ocasionar una tristeza mayor a la mujer que le había dado la vida. Su hermano mayor Pablo vivía unas casas lejos de la mansión Malfoy y venia a verlas cada dos días, contadas las veces cuando se cruzaban por las calles, por tanto o Pansy bajaba a casa de Pablo o viceversa. La pelinegra jamás había conocido a su padre, el cual si bien le había dado el apellido pero además de eso…solo le había dejado un terrible sentimiento de rencor que se acumulaba en su pecho y un sentimiento de repulsión que se apoderaba de su estomago cada vez que lo mencionaban.

-Pansy…- la voz de Draco irrumpió en la cocina, el rubio lucia serio, lo cual sorprendió a Pansy, quien dejando en la mesa la recién mordida manzana se levanto del taburete y en rápidos pasos llego a estar junto al rubio.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto interesada la joven.

-Mi padre me conto algo, necesito que me acompañes.- susurro Draco y con un movimiento de cabeza le pidió que lo siguiese; juntos trazaron un rumbo hasta arribar en un cuarto parecido a un taller, por el suelo podíase ver rastros de polvo, y en las paredes pistolas, dagas espadas colgaban como preciados objetos de inigualable valor.

-Draco…me debes una espada.- le susurro Pansy y corrió hasta sujetar una espada que reposaba sobre una pulcra mesa de madera, esta, a diferencia de las demás espadas, tenía el agarre en oro y era algo más gruesa que las que colgaban en las paredes.

-No juegues con eso.- sonrió el rubio, Pansy tomo una posición defensiva sacando una sonrisa a su mejor amigo.

-¿Listo para perder Malfoy?- pregunto sin ocultar su sonrisa la pelinegra.

-No quería humillarte…- susurro Draco sonriendo de costado y sujetando una espada con agarre de bronce y delgada consistencia.

La primera en zigzaguear con la espada fue la pelinegra, demostrando un dominio tanto de espada como de su propio peso pluma, Draco se cubría fácilmente, si bien el mismo había creado tales espadas y tenía un dominio casi perfecto de las mismas. Quizás el dilema entre ambos era que, al crecer juntos habían aprendido los trucos del otro y se les dificultaba encontrar una manera de vencer al otro. En un ágil movimiento Pansy acorralo a Draco contra una de las mesas y el rubio comenzó a bajar la espada en señal de rendición, la otra sonrió y aparto la suya de inmediato; ocasión que el rubio aprovecho para llevar su espada hasta la altura del cuello de Pansy.

-Perdiste.- susurro Draco sonriendo de costado.

-hiciste trampa.- lo empujo Pansy, Draco coloco la espada en su lugar de origen y sonriendo salto sobre una de las mesas de madera.

-Quería hablarte de algo importante.- le dijo Draco tocando su cabello.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la pelinegra sentándose junto a su amigo y pasando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de este mismo.

…..

El sol al fin había salido completamente en el área Norte, Harry, Neville y Hermione caminaban juntos en dirección al sector seis. A medida que andaban comentaban diversos temas que les habían ocurrido en las últimas semanas; pareciese por un instante que la guerra habíase terminado y que estaban caminando tranquilamente como tres simples compañeros. Pero una declaración proveniente de Harry los regreso al presente crudo y amargo que los rodeaba en todo momento.

SI hubiésemos atrapado a Malfoy, ahora mismo no abría guerra. – declaro el pelinegro que había reconoció al joven que Hermione había perseguido.

¿Malfoy? – interrogo confundida la castaña.

EL rubio al que seguíamos, era Draco Malfoy; hijo del líder del área Sur. Si lo hubiésemos atrapado tendríamos en nuestras manos el arma perfecta para que el SR. Malfoy al fin se rindiera.- le dijo Neville encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione se quedo callada; ella, había tenido en sus manos la manera de acabar con ese pedazo de vida devastadora…y lo había dejado escapar. ¿Cómo había ocurrido? Ahora su mente comenzaba a reprocharle lo que había echo, jamás debió ayudarle a escapar; ahora mismo seria libre para hacer lo que se le viniese en gana y todo se había ido al suelo gracias a una simple emoción que había nacido en su pecho al observar los ojos de aquel rubio presumido y de sonrisa cristalina.

¿Estas seguro de que era…Draco Malfoy? – interrogo Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos.

Claro, lo reconocería en cualquier sitio…estudiamos juntos cuando teníamos 16 años.- le explico el pelinegro acomodándose sus gafas.

Si, recuerdo que era un niño odioso que siempre andaba de aquí hacia allá con una pelinegra.- comento Neville

Entonces es seguro que era él.- susurro Hermione diciéndose a sí misma cuanto se odiaba en esos momentos.

Bueno, al fin llegamos.- sentencio Harry mirando las casas del sector seis y los estacionamientos.

Nos vemos luego chicos, pasen a vernos un día de estos.- les dijo Hermione y dándoles un beso a cada uno siguió el camino hasta su carro, encendiéndolo y poniéndolo en marcha, dirección a su sector.

A medida que conducía hacia su lugar de estadía la mente de la castaña valoraba los secesos antes ocurridos y las malas decisiones que había tomado hace apenas una hora, en ese instante se podría decir que Hermione se odiaba a si misma por culpa de tales decisiones. Si tan siquiera ella hubiese endurecido su corazón y hubiese entregado a Draco ahora mismo seria libre. Parecía ser una mala jugada de esta vida mal intencionada que no deseaba verle feliz. Y un nudo se presento en su garganta, aviso de que pronto comenzaría a llorar, movió el rostro eliminando esos pensamientos de culpabilidad y centro su vista en el espejo delantero; donde un extenso camino se alzaba delante de sus ojos.

Si bien América habíase sido una gran potencia, pero un reino dividido contra sí mismo no prevalece; por lo cual si América está dividido contra América ¿Qué podría esperarse? A medida que conducía Hermione observaba los desiertos caminos, se preguntaba si los del Sur estarían viviendo en la misma pobreza. A veces Hermione se cuestionaba porque su familia había seguido a los del Norte, quizás si se hubiesen ido con los del sur aun estarían con vida. Hermione dio un largo suspiro, le habían ocurrido tantas cosas que no podía entender que mas podía ocurrirle en su miserable vida, y justo cuando pensaba esto…recordó el arma numero treinta.

"Si tan solo pudiese encontrarla" pensó la castaña mientras en su mente elaboraba un centellón de ideas, cada una más extraña que la primera.

-Harry…- susurro sonriendo y dando la vuelta de golpe en su auto, ocasionando que las gomas raspasen en el asfalto, aumento la velocidad una medida considerable, estaría apenas a cinco minutos de distancia de su destino final; si algo tenia seguro era que Harry jamás le diría que no a ella.

Al llegar nuevamente al sector seis, diviso al pelinegro de verdes ojos sentado junto a Neville debajo de la sombra de un roble, se acerco rápidamente ante las miradas algo sorprendida de los otros dos.

-¿A pasado algo? – pregunto con preocupación Neville.

- No, solo necesito hablar con Harry.- susurro Hermione acomodándose un mechón tras la oreja.

-Ya entiendo, yo los dejo.- les dijo Neville algo sonriente y se alejo en dirección a un grupo de jóvenes sentados en un tronco.

-¿Sucede algo Mione?- le pregunto Harry intrigado.

-Harry... ¿Tú pasarías a la zona sur conmigo? – le pregunto con nerviosismo Hermione.

-¿Qué? ¿A hacer qué? – pregunto intrigado el de negro cabello.

-El arma treinta, creo que Ronald la perdió cuando fue camuflado hasta los jardines de la casa Malfoy. – le explico Hermione.

-¿Quieres que entremos a la casa Malfoy? – el corazón de Harry latía rápidamente, él jamás había pasado al área sur, es más, jamás se había detenido a pensar en pasar la línea limite.

-No levantes la voz, es un secreto; necesito recuperar esa arma.- le explico la castaña.

-Si nos atrapan nos matan.- le contesto Harry algo asustado.

-Si no quieres, voy sola.- susurro Hermione bajando el rostro.

-No pongas esa cara.- susurro Harry levantándose de sobre la yerba y colocando su mano bajo la barbilla de Hermione para que esta lo mirase.

-Iré contigo.- susurro Harry, logrando obtener una sonrisa de parte de la castaña.

-Entonces vendré a eso de las siete de la noche, no nos reconocerán a causa de la oscuridad.- le guiño el ojo Hermione, y dándose la vuelta corrió hasta su auto…y al subir…una sonrisa afloro en sus labios e imagino al rubio de ojos plateados.

-¿Y si me lo encuentro?- se pregunto internamente, trato de ocultar su sonrisa, pero erase imposible para ella, aun sin querer volvió a sonreír…nunca había deseado tanto atravesar los limites había el área Sur.

Dios Los Bendiga!


End file.
